


玫瑰情事

by whitebaby



Category: all坤
Genre: ......, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebaby/pseuds/whitebaby
Summary: 第七章，没有车，就是敏感词比较多ORZ。





	玫瑰情事

Chapter 7

挂掉蔡立农的电话后，蔡徐坤挣扎着用自己最后的力气把医务室的窗户都关了起来还把窗帘都拉上，现在只能靠这样的方法防止他的信息素扩散出去。

蔡徐坤靠着门瘫坐在地上喘气，他已经没有力气再回到床上了，刚刚那些简单的动作就已经让他汗流浃背，他蜷起膝盖抱住自己，尽可能得让范丞丞留在身上的味道全都笼罩在周围。

蔡徐坤像毒瘾发作一样拼命嗅着自己身上的味道，他现在已经控制不住自己了，长期靠抑制剂压抑的发情期不是简简单单就能扛过去的，这样的行为无异于饮鸩止渴。Alpha的信息素让蔡徐坤更快的进入情动状态，他的后穴已经湿滑不堪，代表着欲望的蜜液源源不绝得涌出，身体上的空虚却越来越明显，只有那一点点的雪松味给了他被占有的错觉。

好热，好难受……

范丞丞，范丞丞，你在哪里。

蔡立农为什么还不来？

陷入情潮的Omega如果得不到满足，往往会靠着自慰来获得一些快感，蔡徐坤混乱成一团浆糊的脑袋里只能靠着稍微的理智支撑着，好歹知道自己现在是在学校马上蔡立农还要过来，才没有再做出更加出格的事情。

可是他快撑不住了，他浑身都在发烫，下面的裤子也已经湿透了，他现在也不在意会不会弄在地上了，蔡徐坤拿出手机拨出号码，接通后是蔡立农气喘吁吁的声音。

“哥哥你等等，药我已经买到了，我这会儿就开车过来。”

微信提示黄色柠檬精又发了好几条信息过来，但是蔡徐坤已经无暇顾及了，他真的已经快撑到极限了，药瓶里剩下的几片抑制剂都被他胡乱咽下，可是却丝毫抵挡不住这次Omega来势汹涌的发情期。

好难受，拜托，只要是个Alpha，求求谁来救救他吧。

正在这时，他身后的门忽然被敲响了，“咚咚咚”的声音就好像是救世主发出的一样。

是蔡立农来了！

蔡徐坤不知道哪里来的力气连忙站起来打开门，却被门外的人往里面一推，那人闪身进来立刻把门关上。

“我的天，蔡徐坤竟然你他妈的是个Omega！”浓郁的玫瑰香味迫不及待得钻入黄明昊的鼻腔中，他本能的释放出自己的信息素安抚面前快要失控的Omega，很快红酒的香味就弥漫在空气中，和玫瑰花的味道交织在一起酿成令人心醉的醇香。

“怎么是你！你，你不要过来。”见到黄明昊的那一霎那，支撑着蔡徐坤的希望迅速破灭了，一直悬的高高的心也蓦地掉进了谷底，他抗拒着要占领自己意识的红酒味，其实他现在连站都站不稳了。

蔡徐坤勉强退了几步就差点要摔倒，好在黄明昊眼疾手快过来把他打横抱起来走到一边的病床上放下，黄明昊浑身都充满Alpha信息素的红酒味道，蔡徐坤克制着自己想去亲近的冲动，可是身体却不由自主得向他靠近。可以安抚他的信息素被深深得吸入肺中，带来难以想象的快感，他从来都没有发现过原来和Alpha亲近是这样舒服的事情，可是理智却又在一遍一遍得在蔡徐坤的脑海中敲出清醒的音节，“不要沉迷，这些都是Omega的天性作祟！”

“黄，黄明昊我求求你快走吧，我的弟弟马上就要来了。”

蔡徐坤这会儿已经快意识不清了，他颈后的腺体突突得跳着在等待着Alpha施舍的恩泽，他后穴分泌出的液体很快就把床单染湿了一块，只能绞紧了双腿来舒缓后穴对被占有的渴望，他整个人就好像被露水打湿的玫瑰，急需Alpha送来一场彻骨的疼爱。

蔡徐坤的哀求对于黄明昊更像是邀请，毕竟是这样一个极其美艳的Omega美人，还处在这么强烈的发情期，哪个Alpha愿意做柳下惠？

黄明昊当然也不愿意，他坐到床边，看着蔡徐坤眼神迷离的看着自己，明明对他的气味渴望的要命却还坚持着不往自己靠近，黄明昊试着向蔡徐坤逼近，果然那人便往后挪动了一点。

“黄明昊，黄明昊我求求你了……”蔡徐坤的声音已经带上了哭腔，他不知道自己还能坚持多久，或许在下一秒他就会毫无自尊得向黄明昊祈求施舍给他一点点信息素，他真的快绝望了。

黄明昊一直觉得让美人无助哭泣是一种罪过，但是这一次，他不知道自己为什么会把蔡徐坤惹哭了。

乖乖得被标记不好吗？

在一个Alpha面前逞强有什么用？

有很多个瞬间，他都被这股Omega信息素诱惑得想强要了这朵倔强的玫瑰花，可是却又都在下一秒克制住了，他不知道自己为什么会这么虐待自己，也许是因为这是范丞丞的人。

也许，是因为蔡徐坤眼中那带着尊严的绝望。

不管原因是什么，他不想当一个让美人伤心的混蛋。

黄明昊压制住还在妄图挣扎的蔡徐坤，在他恐惧和绝望的注视中，俯下身凑到了他的颈后。

“没关系的，疼一下就好了。”


End file.
